1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to content handling and control in a device and in particular to a multi-state control system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Communication devices, such as for example, mobile communication devices and mobile phones, are commonly used to listen to and view different types of media files and content. Very commonly however, the user interface for one media player will be different from the media player for another device. This generally results in a different set of controls and different methods for controlling applications in one or more devices. For example, media playback control methods tend to vary from device to device and application to application. Some devices may incorporate hard “media” keys to control media playback. (See e.g. Nokia N91™) Devices that include joystick style navigation controls may map the various functions to the joystick controls. (See e.g. Nokia N70™) Other devices may provide playback control by moving the focus with the joystick and then selecting the desired playback function. (See e.g. Nokia N80™) Other devices may present their own particular user interface for media control and playback.
Some devices or applications can include an “Options” menu, from which various functions and controls can be selected. Generally, the Options menu includes a long list of available functions and controls, and does not differentiate or highlight the more important controls or the most used selections. The process to select an item from the Options menu can involve a number of highlighting and selection steps. Also, when the Options menu is selected or opened, the menu, together with any submenus, will obscure a good portion of the screen area of the device display. The Options menu is typically presented as a “list” of menu selection items, and a user has to scroll up/down, or left/right to visualize all of the available selection and control options. The media or content that is the focus of the application is at least partially obscured while the Options menu is active. It would be advantageous to be able to minimize the use of screen area with menu options, particularly with respect to smaller size devices that have limited user interface and screen areas.
For example, accessing the zoom navigation controls on device generally require the selection of a desired zoom control, such as “Zoom In” or “Zoom Out”, from an Options menu of the device, or in some cases pressing “Select” to generate a context sensitive menu from where to select a Zoom In or Zoom Out function. The user needs to select the Options menu and then select the desired navigation function. While in a Zoom mode, a joystick or other such cursor control can be used to move left, right, up or down, in order to navigate the image. However, in order to further zoom in or zoom out, the user generally has to access the Options menu or press Select to see the context sensitive menu to select the desired function. It would be advantageous to be able to access navigation functions without the need to navigate through different menus and submenu in order to select the desired controls.
Also, in some cases, when a user wishes to switch between applications on a device, or navigate to another program, it is necessary to either close or minimize the current application, and then open the other application. This can also involve activating the Menu item selection to see the application grid, and then selecting the new application. It would be advantageous to be able to navigate from one application or function, including other programs that may or may not be open at the time, directly into another application, function or program without the need to close one, and open the other.
It would be advantageous to provide a quick and easy way for a user to access the various functions related to an application without the need to scroll long lists of menu selections or focus between different icons on the display. It would also be advantageous to be able to make use of a common interface that promotes the more commonly used controls related to an application or type of media content, and provides the same or similar functionality for different media types.